Am I Worthy?
by Erosaf
Summary: Simba knew when he returned to the Pride Lands that he had to take his place as the true king. After fighting his uncle Scar, and managing to beat him, he is faced with this role. When all comes down to it, does he truly believe that he is ready to take on this role? Or will he need yet another nudge from his father in order to work up the courage? ONE SHOT


Simba rolled over, before moving to look over the edge of Pride Rock where he'd just sent Scar flying over. Down on the ground, right at the base of Pride Rock, he could see Scar, managing to get up at least. The older lion did not completely stand until he seemed to spot something.

Simba looked over. Oh, some of Scar's loyal hyenas? Interesting. He looked back at him uncle. Even over the flames gnawing at the Pride Lands, from up here he could hear Scar talking to the hyenas perfectly clear.

"Ahh, my friends."

The first to reply, was female. Simba had never learnt their names.

"Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the /enemy/!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard." The male to her right spoke next.

Then both who had spoken looked at the one to their left before they spoke in unison.

"Ed?"

Ed, the one there started to laugh, and Simba could have cringed at the sound. It was an evil laugh, and he had the feeling Scar had done something very wrong.

Scar certianly sounded nervous when he spoke next.

"No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!"

Simba turned away as the hyenas attacked his uncle. _At least I was not the one who killed him_, he thought. _I best head back to the others. So they know I'm alive._

He started back down Pride Rock the way he had gotten up to that point. As he did it started to rain, and he had to be more careful as some of the rocks certainly got slippery.

Finally, he found himself with one more slope to get down, and he could hear others moving around below it. He hoped it was merely the lionesses he had seen before. His old pride members.

He pulled himself over the top and looked down as he walked down the rocks. The first to see him was his mother. As soon as he reached the ground she came over, and he greeted her, before looking at who was coming over next.

_Nala!_ He was relieved to see her as well. He knew she would be relieved that it was him who came back, and not Scar. He nuzzled her, so glad to have her back with him. A thing she seemed to feel the same about.

The sound of something being shaken broke them apart in the end, even though he noticed his mother was smiling. Now, however, she was looking up at Pride Rock. He turned to look, and gasped when he noticed Rafiki up there, waiting, his stick pointing at the point of Pride Rock.

"Go on," Nala murmured.

He exhaled as he headed up towards the old baboon. Yes, Rafiki ultimately had made him come home. He guessed he owed him some thanks at least. Now that he was here, he would certainly stay.

"It is time," Rafiki said once he'd sat down in front of him.

Simba smiled, before reaching out with one of his front legs and pulled the old monkey into a hug, which to his surprise, Rafiki returned, before pulling away.

Simba exhaled heavily, before getting up to start the long walk up to the end of Pride Rock. One he knew he had once run up as a cub. Now he merely walked up.

_Am I meant to be king after everything that has happened? Is this the right thing for the pride?_ He could not help but still doubt his right to claim the Pride Lands.

He looked down at one point and saw a weeldbeast skull being washed away by the rain. So much damage he could see littering the Pride Lands as he walked higher up.

Almost at the point, he stopped where once he had beside his father and looked up at the sky. Searching the sky. _Am I ready?"_

"Remember!"

Mufasa's voice came out like the thunder that happened at the same time, and he saw one star brighten momentarily.

_Thank you, father,_ he thought, before he smiled and looked out over his lands. _I am ready!_

Then he roared. Claiming the Pride Lands for himself and for his pride. He, Simba, was king as he had wanted to be so long ago. As he roared for a second time after the lionesses roared in answer, he promised himself silently, _I won't ruin these lands like Scar did. _


End file.
